Conducting clinical trials typically includes a lengthy and costly process for pharmaceutical companies. A clinical trial comprises a necessary step before drug approval is granted by regulatory authorities. As a size and complexity of clinical trials continues to increase to possibly tens of thousands of enrolled patients, it is imperative for pharmaceutical companies to be able to identify available patient pools before and during a clinical trial process.
Pharmaceutical companies do not have the tools to quickly identify locations associated with large patient pools. Therefore, the pharmaceutical companies benchmark their clinical trial progress against that of competitors. Accessing a tool a tool to quickly identify locations where large patient pools exist would enable pharmaceutical companies to accelerate their clinical trials, thereby reducing costs and gaining a competitive advantage.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.